jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Jeffrey, Jaden
This is an what if story from the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series. Chapter 1 (The news) *Jeffrey: *playing Super Mario Bros. on the Wii while Jaden watches him* *Jaden: Come on. When is it my turn? *Jeffrey: I'm almost done. *(then Jeffrey finishes the level he's on.) *Jeffrey: Okay, Jaden. Your turn. *gives him the controller* *(Baby Xion enters the room and watches them.) *Jaden: Oh! *smiles* Hi, Xion. *Baby Xion: Hwello. *smiles* *Jeffrey: *pickes her up* Came to watch us, sweetie? *Baby Xion: Uh-huh. *Jaden: You're about to see your ol' Uncle Jaden bet your dad's high score! *Jeffrey: We'll see about that, dude. *Baby Xion: *giggles* *Bartok: *flies in* Hey guys! *Jaden: Bartok? What's up? *Bartok: It's Shira. She's got some news for everyone. Even Diego doesn't know about it! *Jeffrey: Really? *Bartok: Come on! *flies off* *Jaden: *pauses the game* We better go see what her news is. *Jeffrey: *holds Baby Xion* Yeah. *(Then they follow Bartok. They arrive at Shira's room, where the rest of the team gathers at. Shira is laying down on her bed) *Diego: Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through. (gets in front) Shira, dear. Is everything alright? *Shira: *smiles* Diego. Everything is more than alright. *Diego: Than why did you bring us all here. What's the news? *Shira: *smiles and sheds a tear* Diego. Everyone........ I'm pregnant. *Jeffrey: Whoa! *Diego: You- You are? *Shira: You're gonna be a dad, Diego. *Diego:............. Oh, Shira....... *smiles* That's wonderful! *Baby Xion: What's going on, daddy? *Jeffrey: Shira's gonna have a cub. *Baby Xion: ...? A cub? *Aqua: A baby of their species, sweetie. *Baby Xion: Wow! *giggles* *Jaden: This is sweet news, Shira! *claps* *(The rest of the team clap for Diego and Shira too) *Pinkie Pie: We gotta tell this to our friends! *Alexis: I'll let Hiccup and his team know. *Mavis: I'll call my dad and let him know too. *Cadence: We all should also get things ready for when the time comes, and Diego and Shira's cub is born. *Shira: You mean "cubs". *Diego: Wait. "Cubs"? Does that mean that....? *Shira: *nods* I'm carrying twins. *Aqua: This is incredible, Shira. *Baby Xion: Twins? *Aqua: That's right. sweetie. *Baby Xion: I thought she was gonna have a cub. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* She is, Xion. *Baby Xion: I'm confused. *Jeffrey: Let me try to explain. She's gonna have two cubs instead of just one. *Baby Xion: Rweally? *Aqua: That's what twins means. Two babies. *Baby Xion: Wow. *Aqua: You're gonna have two new playmates, sweetie. *Baby Xion: *giggles excitedly* I can't wait! *Shira: *smiles* Me too, Xion. Chapter 2 (The party) *(After hearing about Diego and Shira's news, a party was planned. Everyone the team knew came. Even Jeffrey's parents, his older brother Patrick and twin sister Mellissa.) *Hiccup: Thanks for inviting us, guys. *Alexis: Of coarse. We wanted you to be here for this exciting event. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Astrid: So, twins huh? *Diego: Yeah. *Ralph: Sounds like a lot of responsibilty to raise to cubs instead of one. *Shira: If Jeffrey and Aqua can handle being parents, I don't see why we couldn't. *Manny: Besides, we'll be there to help support them. *Aqua: *holding Baby Xion* That's right. *Hiccup: Well, you've got our support too. *Rapunzel: Ours too. *Bambi: Yeah. You two will be great parents. I just know it. *Ash: I'll be there to help you out too if you ever need it. *Tigger: Helping friends is what Tiggers do best. Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! *Princess Celestia: My sister and I would be honored to assist you in any possible way when the miracle happens and your two become parents. *Shira: *smiles* Thank you, everyone. *Lazlo: Hey. Have you two ever thought of names yet? *Diego: We had some ideas. *Ttark: Like what? *Shira: We figured that if one of them is a girl, we would name her Tammy. *Baby Xion: Tammy? ......... *giggles* I luv it! *Buzzie: Sounds like Xion likes this already. *Ziggy: Yeah, and she'll enjoy having some new playmates. *Diego: On the other hand, if one of them is a boy, than I'd like him to be Diego Junior, so I can raise him to be like his old man here. *Crash: "Diego Jr.". Somehow i knew that was coming. *Eddie: Me too. *Ellie: I think it's a very nice name. *Shira: The real miracle is if we end up with both a boy AND girl. *Patty Dragonheart: Since you'll be having twins, I'm pretty sure it will be a boy and a girl. *Genie: Perhaps an x-ray will show us. *Nathan: Couldn't hurt to find out. *Genie: *turns into a doctor* Okay. Let's see what we can see. *takes out an x-ray machine, and puts it in front of Shira* *(they watch as Genie checks Shira.) *Genie:..........! Good news! You're carrying BOTH a boy and girl!!! *Shira: *gasps happily* *Diego:...... *smiles* It IS a miracle. *Piglet: Congratulations, you two. *Starfire: Yes! I give my happiest cogratulations to your desire to have offsprings of both a boy and girl! *claps* *Cyborg: All right, y'all! This calls for a celebration! *Pinkie Pie: Way ahead of you! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Xion: *giggles excitingly* I'm even mowe excited now! *Aqua: *smiles* So are we, Xion. *kisses her on the head* *Shira: You'll be a great father, Diego. *licks his cheek* *Diego: Thanks, Shira. Chapter 3 (The miracle of birth) *(In the days that followed, everyone helped prepare for the arrival of the cubs. Even Baby Xion helped out...in her own way.) *Nails: I can't believe it's happening now! *Fluttershy: Soon we'll have new family members. *Aqua: Shira's in the other room ready the give birth. *Jeffrey: Mitsuki's in the room with her. Good thing she's an expert at giving birth to babies. *Baby Xion: Daddy? Mommy? Is therwe something I can do help? *Jeffrey: Uh... *thinking to himself* Oh, what do i tell her? *Baby Xion: Daddy? *Aqua: Maybe I should tell her? Xion, sweetie. We really appreciate that you wanna help, but we think it's best if you waited out here until the cubs arrive. *Baby Xion: But why? *Aqua: Well, for one thing Shira's gonna be going through a rough moment, and I don't think she wants a lot of people to watch her. *Baby Xion: Oh. *Jeffrey: Besides, this is something you really shouldn't see at your age. *Baby Xion: ...Okay. *Aqua: *picks up Baby Xion* It's alright though. We're all gonna wait out here with you until the cubs arrive. *Baby Xion: *smiles* *Aqua: *sits down and holds Baby Xion close to her chest* *Baby Xion: I luv you, mommy and daddy. *Aqua: We love you too, sweetie. *Jeffrey: *tussels Baby Xion's hair* And we always will. *Baby Xion: *rests her head on Aqua's chest* *Alexis: She's so cute when she's asleep. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Jaden: You think Xion will be jealous when the cubs arrive? *Jeffrey: I doubt it. You saw how happy she was when she heard the news. * Category:What-If Stories Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1